The Yoda and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: The story begins just before TPM events begin. The Trade Federation has blockaded Naboo, and Padme has heard that the Senate will send two Jedi Knights as ambassadors. Padme contacts Yoda about this, and a friendship between the two begins.
1. Note 1 Padme

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM through ROTS events**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Yoda PT Notes-

Padmé has just heard that the Jedi Council, working with the Republic Senate, has agreed to send two Jedi Knights as ambassadors. Padmé, who does not know much about the Jedi, mistakenly thinks that Yoda is the head of the Jedi Council. She contacts Yoda, hoping to learn more.

**And the story begins...**

* * *

Note 1:  
Jedi Master Yoda,

Hello. This is Queen Amidala from Naboo. I have been notified that two Jedi are going to be ambassadors for me. I wanted to thank you for sending them. You are the head of the Jedi Council, right?

Sincerely,

Queen Amidala


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Your Royal Highness,

On the Jedi Council I am, but not its head. Nevertheless, know these ambassadors well, I do. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi they are, a master and his padawan apprentice. Master Qui-Gon is wise in the ways of the Force. Finding ways around rules and authority, his specialty is. Find this ability useful in your situation, you will, I am sure. His Padawan, well trained has been. Often long talks we have, Obi-Wan and I, since he was a youngling, and wise beyond his years he is. Also, well trained with lightsabers they have been. Find a way to help you, the ambassadors will.

To Master Mace Windu your regards will I relate. May your planet be peaceful and prosperous, and may the Force be with you.

Master Jedi Yoda


	3. Note 3 Padme

Note 3

Jedi Master Yoda,

Have the Jedi been sent yet? Things are getting pretty tight here. I need to go contact Senator Palpatine, the Senator of Naboo.

I hope that the negotiations bring peace. I'm starting to get a little worried.

Okay, so you are not the head of the Jedi Council then. I have heard your name mentioned so often that I thought you were the head of it. You must be high up in the Jedi Council, then.

It relieves me some to hear that you know these ambassadors well. So their names are Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi… a master and a padawan apprentice…are these Jedi to contact me? Thank you for your kind and reassuring words about the Jedi. You do not know how comforting it was to hear so wonderful things about them. Qui-Gon has a special knack for finding ways around rules and authority….hopefully he will not have to use those skills, and the negotiations will go well.

Your words about Obi-Wan…if he is a padawan apprentice…how old is he? I must admit that I do not know much about you Jedi. But as you recommend these two Jedi with such confidence…I can relax some.

I must tell you that this blockade scares me. I am a newly elected queen, and only 14. I never expected anything like this to happen…it has never happened to Naboo before.

Thank you for sending my regards to Master Mace Windu. I hope that peace can be restored to Naboo.

Queen Amidala


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Your Highness,

Left Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have. Your question about the padawans' age—25 years old he is, almost ready to become a Jedi Knight. Handle much these two can.

To be in contact with me, I have asked them— asking questions your Senator Palpatine has been of the Jedi Council as well. Concerned he is for you, I am sure. Peace our goal is as well.

To negotiate with the Trade Federation, their mission was, but to contact you as well would be logical. Said anything to you about ambassadors arriving, have the Trade Federation?

Do not fear, young queen, help you it will not. Merely do what you can, that enough it is. This have I seen in my long years as a Jedi, and over 800 of them have I lived. In yourself trust, if council I may give you. Skilled must you be, for your people to have elected you so young. In your people, place trust as well.

May the Force be with you,

Jedi Master Yoda


	5. Note 5 Padme

Note 5:  
Jedi Master Yoda,

You indicated that the Jedi had left before. They should have reached the Trade Federation leaders by now!

The negotiations seem to have failed. I contacted the Trade Federation Leaders, and they pretended they knew nothing about the Jedi. I could tell they were lying. I don't know what happened to the Jedi, but something happened.

Okay, so the younger Jedi is still older than me. I didn't know how young Jedi Padawans were.

I knew Senator Palpatine would not fail us. I am relieved he has been asking questions. I should send him a transmission.

I welcome your advice, Master Jedi. This is a difficult situation for me. It is hard to trust what I do not know. I trust my people, but it is the Trade Federation that I do not trust.

Queen Amidala


	6. Note 6 Yoda

Your Highness,

Attacked the Ambassadors were, but escape to the planet they did. Lucky that able to do this Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were, it is. Right your assessment was: trustworthy the Trade Federation is not. Heading to meet you, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are, and help you they may.

Fight a war for you, the Jedi cannot, but protect you they will. Know this, they do. If more assitance you require than what on your planet you have, to the Republic you must look.

As always, may the Force be with you and your people,

Master Jedi Yoda


	7. Note 7 Padme

Note 7  
Jedi Master Yoda,

The Jedi ambassadors have not arrived….and the Trade Federation has taken over Theed. There is an Invasion Army, and the Trade Federation Leaders are trying to force me to sign a treaty. I won't do it, but I'm worried about my people. The Leaders are taking us to camps.

The ambassadors were attacked and escaped down to the planet? I have not seen these ambassadors yet. They have not reached Theed. The Trade Federation has gone too far this time. How can they even answer this?

Well, I welcome the Jedi's help, if they ever arrive. The Trade Federation has cut down our communication. I hope that Senator Palpatine receives my messages, as I can not talk with him personally.

Please tell me where these ambassadors are.

Queen Amidala


	8. Note 8 Yoda

Your Highness,

The ambassadors assure me that making all possible haste to Theed, they are. Apparently, enlisted the help of a Gungan, they have, Jar Jar Binks, and heading through the Planet Core they were in a Gungan transport.

Even more appalling the actions of the Trade Federation are, with this treaty you speak of and the confining of your people, although not unusual perhaps if invading they are? That speak with me you can, while communication otherwise limited is, either a blessing or suspicious it is. Take care we must that nothing overly sensitive intercepted is. Yet know our positions on this matter they must already...

To your Senator Palpatine, attempt to forward your message, I will.

May the Force be with you and you people, even now,

Jedi Master Yoda


	9. Note 9 Padme

Note 9  
Jedi Master Yoda,

The Jedi came to my rescue while I was being led away by droids. Their invasion has reached the capital. Something must be done to stop the Trade Federation. I am going to Coruscant so that I may plead our case to the Senate…because Senator Palpatine needs my help. Even he does not know of how dire the situation is on Naboo.

I am grateful for the Jedi ambassadors, and yes, there is a Gungan with them. It is puzzling that I can still communicate with you in some fashion. At least we have a correspondence. Yes, I would appreciate it if you would speak with my Senator.

The Jedi are with me now. I only hope that we can get to Coruscant without any problem.

The Trade Federation has set up a blockade on Naboo, so we must get passed the blockade first.

We will be on Coruscant soon, I would hope.

Queen Amidala


	10. Note 10 Yoda

Your Highness,

That here and safe you all soon will be, glad it makes me. Being led away by droids you were, you say? Unheard of, this is. That here and safe you all soon will be, glad it makes me. In person may you speak with Senator Palpatine, then. Until this, forward him your information, I will.

Fill me with sadness, your tale of destruction does. Long have I admired your planet, as peaceful as it is, and with two sentient species coexisting. Tell me of your planet, that I may know more.

Enjoy this dialogue with you, I do, although not the reason for it. In contact, keep with me.

May the Force be with you and your people, always,

Jedi Master Yoda


	11. Note 11 Padme

Note 11:  
Jedi Master Yoda,

I thought you would be pleased to know that our ship made it passed the blockade, and that no one was hurt…except a few droids that we lost. We would have been destroyed had it not been for a very good little droid with the number R2-D2. I'm cleaning it up right now.

We do have a problem, however….the hyperdrive on the ship was badly damaged, so we and it is leaking. We don't have enough power to get us to Coruscant. I don't know what we're going to do….we'll have to land somewhere. The Jedi are discussing locations right now. I hope they are careful and do not select a planet with the Trade Federation on it.

I am not sure when we will be able to get to Coruscant, but we will get there soon….hopefully.

I am well aware of the danger, and we will all be very careful. I will NOT let the Trade Federation stop me.

Yes, I shall speak to Senator Palpatine in person. I have related most of this information to him as well, and he assured me that he would prepare for my arrival on Coruscant. I hope this is only a minor delay. I MUST get to Coruscant so that I can plead our case to the Senate.

Naboo is a wonderful place…we are a prosperous people, Master Jedi. Everything is so green there, and the water is so clear that if you stand on the land, you can see the rocks at the bottom. Service is a very important value for those that live on my planet. We are very blessed, so we help out in whatever way we can. We are a peaceful people. Public service is also highly valued. I participated in the Legislative Youth Program when I was younger. Politics is stressed heavily, and we almost have a 100% voting turnout during elections. As a people, we seek to help others as much as we can, and to give of ourselves what we can. It is the least we can do.

There are many animals that live on my planet. The Lake Country is very, very beautiful. I have never seen such equally matched blue water as what we have on Naboo. There are flowers everywhere. Our temperature is fairly mild. We don't really get snow, and the summers are never warm. It is fairly comfortable year round.

As for the Gungans…I regret that we do not have as close a relationship with them as I would like, or as, I'm afraid, you assumed we had. We barely interact with them. I want to change this.

I also enjoy my correspondence with you. Perhaps in the future we will be able to correspond in a more pleasing circumstance.

I will continue to keep you informed of our progress.

Queen Amidala


	12. Note 12 Yoda

Your Highness,

Taking you to a planet named Tatooine, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are, they tell me... land somewhere they must. Hopefully, only for a short time will you be delayed from meeting us at Coruscant. As an adventure and a respite, think of it, I would, if I were in your position.

Glad to hear you tell me of your planet, I am. While not as understanding of the Gungans your people are, you tell me, a desire to understand them more you expressed, which acan be followed up if you wish. Perhaps talk to this Gungan in your presence, you can, and understand his people better.

Hope I wish you, and may the Force be with you,

Master Jedi Yoda


	13. Note 13 Padme

Note 13  
Jedi Master Yoda,

I will try to trust the Jedi. It is just that I have never had experience with a Jedi Knight, and as Queen of Naboo, I must be careful whom I trust.

We have landed on a desert planet called Tatooine, just as you told me they were taking me. It in the middle of nowhere, and it is a quite small planet, and it is not what I am used to. I do not know if it was wise to land on this planet. I do not see how they would carry a Nabooian hyperdrive. We have learned that our hyperdrive must be replaced. It is beyond repair.

I have gone with Qui-Gon and a Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks, and we have entered a small shop. I do not understand the Jedi's move on this. The shop is very small, and I really do not see how we can find the part we're looking for here.

Right now I'm talking to this little boy. He's very interesting, but I hope that Qui-Gon hurries up. I really don't think I can talk to this little boy forever.

Maybe you could send someone here with a Naboo hyperdrive so that we could be on our way. Yes, please inform the Council and the Chancellor of our problem. I have already told Senator Palpatine, and a Senator from another planet…Senator Bail Antilles of our problem.

Hopefully we can get off this planet quickly. I enjoy learning about different cultures, but I also feel that my people are suffering and dying and that I am deserting them. I must go to Coruscant as soon as I can.

This is an adventure, but my people are suffering. How can I truly enjoy this?

Yes, I am getting to know Jar-Jar Binks a little. I hope to understand the Gungans better through him. This is a good opportunity.

Queen Amidala


	14. Note 14 Yoda

Your Highness,

Understand you well, do I? That going with him, Jar Jar Binks was, told me Qui-Gon did, but that also with him your handmaiden Padme was, not you. Be not alarmed... safe your secret is with me, if rightly your position I have judged.

That peace you cannot have while in peril your people are, speaks well of you it does. Nonetheless, nothing can you do for them, I judge, until reached Coruscant you have. It was in this light that spoken my words to you were. To take the burden of duty from you, neither my intention nor ability was.

To send a nubian hyperdrive to Tatooine, long it would take and dangerous it might be. Under little influence from the Republic the planet is. That no one knows of your whereabouts, a good thing is. Neither have Master Qui-Gon or his aprentice asked for such assistance. Glad would I be to give you aid, but impossible this is. Sorry I am that say this I must.

May the Force be with you, young Queen, always,

Master Jedi Yoda


	15. Note 15 Padme

Note 15

Master Yoda,

Well we have another problem. The planet we landed on is a Maurder planet, which means it is not part of the Republic. Our Republic money does us no good here. We have plenty of Republic credits, but they are worthless. The Maurders have a completely different kind of money system and they do not accept Republic credits. We have nothing of value to trade for Maurder credits, so we could be stuck here a very long time.

A bad sandstorm has come up and the little boy from the shop has offered to let us stay with him and his family until the storm clears. I thought that was very nice of him. He bought Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and I these cakes at a small street shop. It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, so I think Qui-Gon's going to have us stay at the boy's house.

I do like to explore strange places, even if they are slightly dangerous. Qui-Gon is with me, and I really have nothing to fear on this strange planet. I'm sure Qui-Gon will defend me if we run into problems, and I am quite good at defending myself anyway. I am well trained in self defense.

Qui-Gon is the first Jedi I have ever dealt with personally, and I find it hard to trust him at times. Sometimes I do not know if I can rely on him or not…

Well I'm off to the little boy's house, so I will talk to you later. I will write you again when we reach his house….

We have reached his house and were greeted warmly by Anakin's mother.

No, it is not good that the Maurders will not take credits. I know that the Jedi will protect me and the others with their lives. We will get to Coruscant as soon as we can.

We've just had dinner…and it was rather strange. I was not used to their kind of food. Anakin (the boy….did I tell you about him?) showed me the droid that he built and also his pod. Can you believe that a little 9 year old boy built those things….and the droid works. I don't know about the pod, but it probably does.

Yes, the boy is kind.

I will try to trust Qui-Gon, but if he were to do something irrational, it would be hard for me to trust him.

What have the Council and Chancellor said about our situation?

Oh, you have been in contact with Qui-Gon also? I was not aware of this. Well, it looks like you have caught me. Whenever I am in danger, my best friend and handmaiden, Sabe, dresses as Queen. This is for protection, and so, I go by my real first name, Padmé, and disguise myself as a handmaiden. I use a fake last name, Naberrie, because I cannot use my real last name Amidala as the "handmaiden's" last name.

Thank you, Master Yoda. I would appreciate it if you would keep this from Qui-Gon and the others, until I feel I need to reveal the truth to them.

I cannot wait until I reach Coruscant. I feel like every minute is precious, and that it is being striped away from me. I do not know how we're going to get the money for the parts we've received. Anakin has offered his help, but his plan is not solid. I will not trust a little 9 year old boy with everything we have.

You're right…it would be too dangerous to send a hyperdrive unit to Naboo. One ship may not draw much attention, but surely two ships would.

Well, Anakin wishes to talk with me. I must go.

Queen Amidala


	16. Note 16 Yoda

Your Highness,

Afraid I am for you, that risky this contact may be. Ask I would, for your safety, that talk again we do not until reach Coruscant you do. Looking for you the Trade Federation will be.

Being said that has been, glad I am that help you are obtaining on the planet. Most kind this boy-- Anakin?-- has been, offering you his home and help.

Any assistance can I give you when Coruscant you reach, I will. Not forgotten the ill perpetrated on your planet I have. Nor will forget this the Senators.

May the Force be with you,

Master Jedi Yoda


	17. Note 17 Padme

Note 17

Master Yoda,

At your request, I have not written to you the remainder of the time I was on Tatooine. I wanted to let you know that I am safe, and we are on our way to Coruscant.

I will contact Senator Palpatine to let him know also, so that he is aware we will be arriving. I'm sure that everyone has been worried about us.

The Trade Federation sent a message, but at Obi-Wan's suggestion, my handmaidens and those back at the ship did not reply. Somehow the Trade Federation must have still figured out where we were. Anakin said there were probe droids that he and Qui-Gon saw on their way back to the ship.

There was also something that attacked Qui-Gon as we were just leaving the planet. Whatever it was, it was red and black, and it was not friendly in any way. I'm sure Qui-Gon could tell you more if you wanted to know.

Anakin won a podrace, and not only won us the money for the part we needed, but he also won his own freedom. If you want to know more about that, you'll have to ask Qui-Gon. I don't know the exact details.

Yes, Anakin has been an extremely kind boy. He gave me a necklace he made for me…he's so adorable. He'll always be the little boy I knew on Tatooine to me. Anakin thinks that he'll be a Jedi someday. I think that he just might become one.

If you could just inform the Jedi Council that I am headed to Coruscant now, and that I am safe…for now.

I thank you for your help and your kindness towards me.

Queen Amidala

Part 2

Master Yoda,

Although you have not replied yet, I wanted to let you know that I have landed on Coruscant now. I am about to meet with Senator Palpatine about the upcoming Senate Session.

I am safe, and you can now safely correspond with me.

Queen Amidala


	18. Note 18 Yoda

Your Highness,

Thank you for your note, I do. Most glad that safe and here you are I am. In your hands now the fate of your people is, and wish you luck I do.

Although for now finished your time with the Jedi is, your correspondence still would I keep. Too little do I know of the world outside the Temple. Should another time the assistance of the Jedi be desired, help I will try to send.

May the Force be with you,

Jedi Master Yoda


	19. Note 19 Padme

Note 19

Jedi Master Yoda,

I have now met with Senator Palpatine, and the Senate session is now over. I cannot say that I am pleased with the outcome, but I believe the action was necessary.

Do you receive up to date Senate information? A new Supreme Chancellor will be elected. I do not understand the Senate. They are a body that is incapable of action. Senators Bail Antilles and Palpatine were right. There is much corruption.

I do not like this. Valorum was a strong supporter, yet he did not handle the situation firmly. The Senate called into question everything that I had to say. The Senate wished to investigate my claims about the invasion, as if they really needed to send a team to Naboo "to ascertain the truth." And after everything we have been through…of course most Senators do not know all the details, but they certainly had heard talk in the Senate. How could they doubt the truth? How could they question it? I cannot believe their nerve!

They wanted to put the situation in the Courts, but that could not do! My people are dying and suffering. By the time my situation went through the Courts, what could be done about the situation? People would already be dead. My people have suffered enough. Palpatine regrettably suggested that I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership, and so I did.

The Senate will be busy nominating and reviewing candidates for the Supreme Chancellorship. It is clear to me that the Senate will not help Naboo at this time. I don't know what to do, and am considering going back to Naboo. We have no army, but perhaps something could be arranged.

I hope that whoever takes Valorum's place will be able to handle the position well. Out of all of the Senators, I have heard many positive things about the Senator from Malastare, Palpatine, and Antilles. Those are the names I heard most frequently, and it is likely that one or all of them will be nominated.

Thank you for your words, Master Jedi.

If I should choose to go back to Naboo, would it still be possible for the two Jedi who were with me earlier to continue to protect me? Although I did not welcome their help at first, I have grown to trust them more and more. They have been helpful to me so far. I would welcome their help, were they to serve me once again.

I would like to keep up correspondence with you as well, at least for a little while.

As you know, I have befriended Anakin. He has told me that your Jedi Council has rejected him. May I ask why? He seems like such a nice little boy, and I know he is very smart. Qui-Gon thinks a lot of him, and he certainly helped me.

Jar-Jar wants to speak with me. He has been trying to comfort me in several ways.

Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo


	20. Note 20 Yoda

Your Highness,

My sympathies you have for your recent frustration in the Senate. Understand it I do not... material witnesses they had, testimony from your own lips. Think you that more testimony-- for example, from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan-- or a short investigation, their action could have persuaded? Still, no politician am I... nevertheless, watch these proceedings in the Senate with interest and care, I will.

If wish you do to return to Naboo, agree I do that with you Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan should go. Protection you will need.

Understand I do your wish to return to your people, yet care I would counsel that you take in such a journey and a clear object have in mind. However, if good you feel you can do there, your place it is.

As for our young friend Anakin, know we do that unusual power he has in the Jedi way which is untrained, and yet not sure are we that training him in our discipline the best for him would be. Unusual it is for us to take in such a one with profound ties to his family, as a family the Jedi order is for us. Still debating what place would suit him best, we are. This I tell you because as a friend concerned about him you are, and that comfort your mind I hope it will. Not used to telling others the business of the council, we are. That it would go no further, I would ask of you.

May the Force be with you, young queen with many burdens. Still I am,

Yoda, Jedi Master


	21. Note 21 Padme

Note 21

Jedi Master Yoda,

The only thing I can say is that the Senate is corrupt. Since they will not help, I must take back Naboo myself.

I have arrived on Naboo now. Jar-Jar Binks told me that Gungans were mighty warriors, and that they would be willing to help us in taking back Naboo. After all, it is their planet too.

My best friend and decoy, Sabe, went before Boss Nass and began speaking with him. She did not get very far, and I felt that it was the right time to reveal myself to those around me. I knew that if the Gungans were to help, I could not deceive them. Luckily, my words moved them, and they have agreed to help.

You can talk openly with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan about me, without having to worry about giving my secret away. They seem to be supportive of my plan, though somewhat wary. It is risky, but we must succeed in this.

My plans are as follows: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka (my security guard), Sabe, and several other security guards, pilots, underground leaders, and handmaidens, and myself will make our way over to the palace.

We will split ourselves into two groups. Sabe, still dressed as me, will take one group, and I will take the other. Captain Panaka will create a diversion, and we will take the short way into the throne room. I know my palace well. By entering through the hanger doors, it shouldn't take us long to reach the throne room. That must be where the Viceroy and his henchmen are.

Without the Viceroy, the others will be lost and confused.

While this is going on, the Gungans will create a diversionary battle close enough to the palace to draw the Trade Federation's attention. Most of the battle droids on the planet, as well as the Trade Federation's attention will be focused on the battle.

We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet. All of the Trade Federation's droids are powered by the droid control ship, so once that is destroyed, the droids will have no source of power.

We must not let the Viceroy escape. With him under control, it should not be hard to convince the Senate to force him to leave our planet.

I have also been told that Palpatine has been elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. I'm not sure I like that idea.

Yes, a testimony by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, as well as Jar-Jar Binks, and the others with me would have been more than sufficient to move the Senate. Sigh…what's done is done.

Thank you.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have proven very helpful to me. Thank you for sending them with me back to Naboo.

Anakin is with us on Naboo. He is still upset about not being trained, but for now, he is satisfied that he is with us. But if you Jedi don't train him, what will become of him? Where will he go? He has been a slave all his life. I understand that you are still debating this, but please consider that he has nowhere to go right now. He would be forced to roam the galaxy, without shelter or guaranteed food.

Palpatine has suggested that Anakin be trained as his personal political aide, but I don't like the idea. I don't think it would make Anakin happy.

I appreciate you telling me the Council information about Anakin, and I will not share it with others.

We will be leaving for the palace soon. I hope all is going well for you on Coruscant.

Queen Amidala


	22. Note 22 Yoda

Padme,

Pleased, I am that safe you are. Wonderful to hear that revealed yourself you have. A sound plan indeed, divised you have. Risky, it is, but great promise it holds. Careful you must be in the coming engagment. Fear, I do, losing you to this fight. But protect your planet, you must.

Uncomfortable I am as well, with the recent election of your Senator. Shrouded in darkness, the galaxy seems to be. Too close his election is, to this recent rise in the dark side. Worry I do, that the Dark Lords manipulate the Senate. Meditate on this further, I will.

Consider Skywalker's fate, indeed we do. Meditate on his future, the Jedi Council does. Among our diliberations, your concerns are. It is his very desperation, that concerns us most. His desire to be a Jedi, too intense it is. Full of anger and frustration, the young man is. His slavery on Tatooine, more complications it brings. What of his mother, we ask? What of his friends? To open the world of the Jedi to him, great power he will have. Strong in the Force, he is. More potential he has, than even I in the Force. If train him we do, a powerful Jedi he will become. But great, he will not be. Too close to the dark side, young Skywalker will walk. See this, we can. So close to the dark side, will Skywalker walk, that impossible it is, to see what final path he will take. Fear the consequences of error in this, we do. Destroy the very Order, a wayward Jedi with his power could.

Another concern, I have, in dealing with Skywalker and you. Expressed to me, he has, great feelings for you. Discourage this behavior, you must. Separate yourself from him, when your business together is done. Dangerous attachment can be, to a Jedi. Even more dangerous, it will be, to one as powerful in the Force as this youngling is. Care for him, you must not. Love him, you must not. If you do, happy you could be. But betray himself he will, in pursuit of your love.

My words carefully consider, when the battle is won. Win the battle you will, but lose the war we could.

May the Force be with you,

Yoda


	23. Note 23 Padme

Note 23

Jedi Master Yoda,

I wanted to tell you that I have made my way to the throne room now, and the Viceroy is now with me, under my security guards. Getting to the throne room took longer than I thought, though.

As soon as we got to the hangar, and opened the doors to the main part of the palace, that Sith (that is what Qui-Gon has called it) blocked our way. It has to be the same one that we saw on Tatooine. The Jedi have begun fighting it.

I hope Anakin is safe. He had taken shelter in an abandoned cockpit of a ship, and then destroyed several droid dekkas that surrounded us. Without his help we wouldn't have been able to escape. Those droids have shields, and our weapons could not penetrate them.

Anakin has contacted me and told me that he is in a Trade Federation hangar on the Droid Control Ship! His ship took off and he couldn't stop it until he arrived at the space battle. I have no idea how he managed to stay alive…but he is in trouble. He said his ship overheated.

I have not heard from the Jedi, but if they kill this Sith, but I sent a message to Obi-Wan and have asked him to come to the throne room as soon as he and Qui-Gon could. I also contacted Qui-Gon, but he hasn't replied yet, which worries me.

After destroying several droids on the bottom floor of the palace, I decided it was taking us too long. I shot out a window and we used our extension guns…we stood on the windowsill and shot the guns up to the window directly above us, and we used this to get us to the level of the throne room.

Soon after arriving on that floor, we were surrounded by battle droids. I knew they would likely take us to the throne room, which is exactly where I wanted to be in the first place, so I told my team to put down our weapons. They complied and we were led into the throne room.

Sabe had perfect timing and appeared in the hallway behind the entrance of the throne room, and the Viceroy thought I was a decoy. He sent most of his droids after her group. I worry for her.

I had several blasters stored in two secret compartments on my throne, and I opened the compartments, then threw blasters to my security personal in my group. Captain Panaka told them to jam the doors. I told the Trade Federation leaders it was time to discuss a new treaty.

I hope that Dark Lords do not manipulate the Senate. It has enough problems already. One of them was here on Naboo. I don't know how many Dark Lords there may be, but my wish is that this is the only one.

I have told Anakin that he could stay on Naboo, if he would like. I could probably find a place for him at the palace, and he would be looked after. However, I the only thing that will really make him happy is if he gets the chance to be a Jedi. Anakin has dreams, and I do not find anything wrong with a person having a desperation for something. It shows his dedication, excitement, and passion. Anakin is just a little boy. He is no different from any other little kid. Of course he is frustrated. He sees his lifelong dreams as being shattered.

I have also been in correspondence with his mother. She seems to be doing well. I don't know much about his friends. He mentioned someone named Kitster to me, I think.

You say that Anakin has great power, or would have great power if he is trained. He is obviously gifted with your Jedi powers, and if he is gifted, then wouldn't he want to use this power? Think of all the wonderful things he could do for the galaxy! To not allow him to use his power….it might become even more frustrating for him. Could he really be happy if he doesn't use it? He could be even more powerful than you? How do you KNOW he will not be great unless you give him a chance?

Anakin is young. He has so much of his life ahead of him…if he had some accountability, he would be less likely to make those errors that you talked about. He is a very nice little boy, and I don't see him harming anyone, especially the Jedi Order.

Anakin told me that he had great feelings for me too. I know about it. However, he's just a little kid. I'm five years older than him. Many little kids get crushes on people older than themselves. I admit that I was bothered by it at first, but after I thought about it, I realized how silly it was to worry about his feelings. He'll get over his feelings soon, and I do not have a crush on him. He admires me, but he is also my friend. I do not encourage him to have feelings for him, and I have told him several times that we probably will not be together in the future. He was disappointed, but after he learned I was Queen, he seemed to change a lot, and he began to see how ridiculous it was. I want to remain his friend, because I think he's a neat kid, and he is my friend….but if your Jedi Council thinks it would be best, I won't contact him directly. I have talked with Qui-Gon some of your attachment rule. I do not agree with it, and I do not understand it completely, but I will respect your wishes. After the business is over on Naboo I will not contact him again unless I meet up with him sometime in the future. Within several months he should be over his crush on me anyway. I care for him as a person and as a friend. Nothing you will say will change that. I do not love him as more than a friend. What do you mean "I could be happy if I love him?" I do not intend to love him romantically.

You Jedi do not know what real love is, and that is why you discourage it.

Queen Amidala


	24. Note 24 Yoda

Queen Amidala,

Relieved am I safe you are. Not according to plans, most things do go. That you are safe is all matters what.

From you, keep it they will. Safe, from it, you are. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan strong Jedi are they.

Strong with the Force, the boy is. But no control over his emotions has he. Rule him they do. Dangerous this is.

Fine he will be. The Force guide him it will. Only listen to it must he. Only feel it must he. The hope is mine calm he will be.

Badly, things have gone. Cold, the feeling has become. Much sadness do I sense. The nature of, however, I know not.

Wise plan this was. Impressed I am. Shrewd were you. A good quality, this is.

Safe she will be I think. The palace, knows it better she does, than the Federation. To her advantage, this is.

Executed well, your plan was. That they do not, hope I as well. But with the darkness, so much does it hide. So much does it cloud. Hard to see things are.

No, different he is not. Danger, that is what lies in that. His emotions, control them he cannot. Rule him, they do. The Force, responds to thoughts and feelings, it does. If in anger used, powerful and evil weapon the Force can be. A Jedi control has learned. At peace, his mind is. Clear, his thoughts are. Why trained from birth, Jedi are. Very hard to learn, when older they are. Impossible at times to learn it is.

Well she is, I hope. Highly of her, Qui-Gon spoke. Fortunate, that is, watch his mother, his friends do.

Young Queen, follow me try to. Young Skywalker is young, and in his ways set he is. Letting his emotions rule him his whole life he has. Much to unlearn. A house you build great it may be, if completed it is. But if burn down the frame you do, before complete it is, house great is not. Skywalker's emotions like the fire are. Burn him down, they do. In control, they are. The Force to use when angry is dangerous in extreme. Good can come not from using good thing with bad feelings. Justify the means, the end does not. From evil, true good can come not. At peace a Jedi's mind and heart is. Free from anger and hate is he. One with the Force is he. His ally it is. When used through negative emotions it is, bad things happen will. Corrupt, he will become.

A Jedi to become takes much self discipline and patience. Much commitment takes it. Much learning emotions to control, not emotions controlling him. Much danger in his teaching if learn this he cannot. If himself he cannot control, why think you the Force he can control? As sounds, as easy it is not.

The future you cannot see. The future see I can. Very cloudy his future is. Bad things cloudy it means. Hard to see. Caution we must take, for safety of all. Grave danger sense I. Much danger.

Your feelings, change I wish not. Friends, valuable they are. The boy's welfare concerned for am I. No, danger you are not, not directly at least. For now, indirectly you are not, either. Too long his emotions run with him have they. These feelings you mention, example are they. Difficult to explain, and much difficult to make understand the Jedi's way. For a non Jedi to understand, almost impossible is it. Abandon Skywalker we will not. Carefully, deal with him we will. As long as angry he remains, only my point, prove he does. As long as angry he remains, only himself defeat he does. Attempting to convince behave this way he does not, this behavior he shows.

Word for the wise, young queen....love, you do not intend. Love happens on its own, it does. No enemy than love greater will you fight. No defeat suffer worse you will than love gives you.

When all this galaxy have you seen, and when experienced almost everything have you, then can you declare another knows not what something is. When wisdom you have gained that the galaxy does span, then can you tell another what know not they do. Young you are, and intelligent you are. Even to a degree wise you are. But fourteen years of wisdom is as one drop in an ocean. Wise enough you are, my hope is, to know this you do.

The Force, may with you it be.

Master Yoda


	25. Note 25 Padme

Note 25

Jedi Master Yoda,

I have just learned that ANAKIN DESTROYED THE CONTROL SHIP! He told me he accidentally flew into a hangar on the control ship, and made a shot…he caused the control ship to blow up from the inside!

The Viceroy and his assistant are now in custody, and we are awaiting word from Coruscant as what to do with them. The Senate cannot deny the invasion now. I also have some sad news. Obi-Wan came alone…Qui-Gon has fallen in battle, but Obi-Wan destroyed that Sith. We are safe.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine told me he was considering a funeral for Qui-Gon. I'm assuming that he will discuss this with you and the rest of the Jedi Council.

How can you expect a nine year-old boy to have control over his emotions? I don't know any little kid who has that much control over his or her emotions. You Jedi expect far too much of him.

The fact that he was able to destroy the droid control ship all by himself should speak so much about him. He survived. If he can do that, then I would think he could be trained. I do not know how he did it, but he probably used the Force. Isn't that impressive enough?

Thank you, Master Jedi. I have heard from Sabe, and she is safe as well. Because Anakin destroyed the control ship, the droids lost their power, and they were unable to harm her. Also, many gungan lives were spared because of what Anakin did. There is now no effective droid army, and my people are finally free.

I'm sure that Anakin could be taught the emotional control you keep talking about. He seems to be eager to learn, and I believe him to be very teachable. I think you are underestimating Anakin.

Yes, I was relieved as well that Anakin's friends are watching over Shmi. Anakin mentioned that his father came by and tried to free Shmi, but he wasn't allowed. I admit that Anakin has much anger towards his father, but that is expected. He only recently learned that his father had sold he and his mother into slavery while she was still pregnant with him. You can't expect him to be too happy about that.

Anakin could not be so "set in his ways" that he cannot change. No one is beyond changing. For some people it may be possible, but everyday we learn and we grow, and sometimes people can change a lot. Just because it might be tough does not mean he can't do it.

There is nothing wrong with anger as long as a person does not act in that anger. There are certain situations in which it is justifiable to be angry. That's the way I have always seen it.

Can't self discipline and patience be learned…but if he never has the chance to test this…if you don't allow him to be tested and actually see whether or not he can handle learning as a Jedi, you are giving him a chance. You're just saying that he can't do it.

You seem to be overly concerned over this issue. He is only a little boy. You cannot see everything in the future, and you yourself do not know what the outcome will be. In your cautiousness in trying to prevent something bad from happening, you may actually make it possible for that very thing to happen. Please don't hold him back.

And if you will not allow Anakin to become a Jedi, what will you do with him? You say you will not abandon him. Will you lock him up so that he cannot cause any harm….simply because you are afraid because his future is "cloudy."

I do not see love as an enemy. Love is not defeat.

I must go. Anakin's ship will be landing any minute.

Queen Amidala

Written 9/30/05


	26. Note 26 Yoda

Queen Padme Amidala,

Indeed, the droid control ship, destroyed, he has. Nothing happens by chance, my young queen. A great day, this is, for Naboo, and your people. To your advantage, very much this is.

Their arrest and custody, a good thing. Justice will be served, I think. Unfortunate, it is, that Qui-Gon has fallen. Fond of him, I was...I am. The tragedy is terrible, but on Obi-Wan, hardest will it be. Destroyed the Sith, he has. Well this speaks of his ability, as Qui-Gon had said.

A generous consideration, Qui-Gon's funeral is. Discuss it with us, he will, I'm sure. Qui-Gon honored would be to be remembered on the world for which he fought, I believe.

How expect this can we? The same way expect you to follow a rule, your parents can. Doing as you are told is self discipline, as controlling your emotions are. At a young age, we learn these things, very young. How expect you to think, and not make rash decisions for your people? How expect you to do something undesirable, though needs to be done, you know it is? Simplify too much, you wish to do. Hear the words you do, yet listen to what they say, you do not.

What know you of training? In honesty? When for over 800 years have you trained Jedi, as have I, then you can tell who is to be trained and who not. Rude I do not intend to sound, but more there is than what you see or think. A Jedi seeks not to impress, or make grand use of power. For defense and knowledge do the Jedi use the Force. Young Skywalker in defense did act, and a good thing, this was. Gravity you do not see, but hold you to the planet it does. Air you do not see, but fill your lungs with life, it does. As I have said, much there is you do not know or see, much more than think you to that which of you speak.

Pleased I am to hear your handmaiden is safe. Very good that the droids power they did lose. Very good also that Gungans live that may have not, if otherwise things had gone. Wonderful news this is.

Control he may learn, perhaps. A consideration, it is. Yet, in 800 years, a successful training of this type, I have seen not. The odds against him, they are. Heavily. More to a Jedi than desire to learn, there is. Explain successfully, I wish I could.

An important thing, friends are. Unfortunate that his mother his father could not free. Expected perhaps for a non Jedi, but for a Jedi, no. Of many things that separate us, this is one. Why control is so important, this is. Anger is a path to the Dark Side. Once down its path you go, forever will it dominate your destiny. To feel an emotion expected is. Rule over the mind, the emotion should not. If too strong to think, the emotion is, then rule you it does. A slave to the emotion have you become.

Not changing the issue is not. HOW one changes, the issue is. Again, speak you of things of which know, you do not. Teach you, I could try, but fail, ultimately, I would, for see, never would you. To know half a truth is fact you know not. Only a full truth does a fact make. Part of something to understand is not the whole to understand. Half a cup hold water will not, successfully. Half a heart fuel the body it cannot. Half a world sustain life it cannot. Easy you think it is to do as ask we? As behave our rules say? Easy, you think this is? No, easy it is not. Very hard it is. If too easy a thing is, then no accomplishment is made. No challenge to be had. If easy it were, then all would do it. All do not.

Learned, of course they can. Over time. Time beyond which the boy is now. Time where in the middle the boy should be, not the beginning. Many thousands of years ago, these rules were made. With the universe, the Jedi did not spring into being be. Trial and error, practice, and observation very long did it take. Much refinement did the rules go through before as today they become. Of wisdom and experience, this the voice of is. For a reason thus things as they are. Arbitrary and contrite the rules are not.

Overconcern there is no such thing. Because I cannot see, much alarm this the reason is. If young Skywalker's fate so clear was as you think, then see it easily I could. If so sure was his ability, then no clouds would I see. The very fact that clouds I see, rather than clear future, much cause for caution it is. Definite facts in present time definite facts in the future make. Speak you of Skywalker's fate as definite, do you. Definite, it is not. Much danger, from many directions come, and will come. Much danger I see in his training. Danger to all. Good intentions not always yield good results. Easy it is for the Dark Side to make think you do the right thing, but the wrong result it have. Deception, part of its nature, it is.

Hold him back in what way, my young queen? From himself, and all he cares for, destroying, prevent I will if I can. Understand, you do not. Understand, you will, strongly I doubt. Learn one cannot, when their head filled with knowledge of all, they think, it is already. An empty cup must one be to learn. A full cup, filled cannot be.

Alternatives, there are, to support him. Programs have we for those that Jedi do not become. Good and productive lives live they do. Learn much and peace achieve do they. Lock him up? No, jailers we are not. Against their will, no one do we keep. When a ship fly you through the atmosphere, and clouds your vision do obscure, how harmless this do you believe? If to crash your ship is, clouds keep you from seeing safer place to land, they can. From living, keep you they can. Not dangerous, tell me clouds can be.

Again, words do you hear, but listen to them, you do not. Only the sound in your mind does register, the meaning, lost it is. Love is an enemy not. Love defeat is not. Love, neutral is. Not good, not bad. Just love. Love can be a weapon. Love many things can be. What it is, by your use, determined it is. What it is, by your intention, determined it is. If listen twice as much as speak, one the truth they could hear. Two ears and one mouth for a purpose are we given. To hear and to listen, the same things they are not. How sad that it is that hear me, you may, but listen to me, you do not. Regretful that closed to all thought but your own shall you remain, unless drastic something happens does. Because believe something you do, universal truth it is not. Think fondly of you I do, Queen Amidala. Much potential have you. Much intelligence and insight you possess. How unfortunate yourself blind to some things, you do. How very sad. With your heart, you cannot think, no more than with your mind can you feel. A purpose each have they. Their purpose to switch it is not.

The Force, may it be with you

Master Yoda


	27. Note 27 Padme

Jedi Master Yoda,

Yes, I am much relieved that the invasion is finally over. I'm afraid that it will take a while for my people to recover, though.

Yes, Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain the whole invasion. I expect that their trade franchises will be revoked.

Senator Palpatine…or I mean Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (he has been elected to that office) has asked me to design Qui-Gon's funeral and make all of the arrangements. I have let my staff know this. I hope that you are able to make it to the funeral?

I can tell that the news of Qui-Gon's death has been very hard on Obi-Wan…and Anakin, too. Anakin felt that Qui-Gon was the only one who believed in him. I of course am also sad over his death. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon better than anyone. I think he is taking it pretty hard. I'm very glad that Obi-Wan was able to kill the Sith, though.

Master Yoda, I don't know what it is like to train to be a Jedi. What I do know is how rigorous studying to be a politician can be. This takes discipline too. Anakin is just a boy. He didn't grow up as a Jedi, so of course he will be different from those that you are used to. That's okay. He really has a heart to help people. You have to acknowledge this as well. In my opinion Anakin doesn't even want power. You're talking like he's some fully grown adult. He is just a nine year old boy. I have never seen him grasp for power. You know what he did when we were on Tatooine? He raced for us even though he didn't expect any reward. He just wanted to help. He wasn't trying to impress anyone.

Yes…if it had not been for the Gungans' bravery, I don't think I would have been able to sneak into the palace. They were a much needed "diversion."

No, you do not have to become a slave to emotions. Emotions are not bad things….they are what make us human. Without emotion a person could not be passionate about anything including doing good things.

So have you completely decided against training Anakin?

What kind of programs do you have for those who do not become Jedi? And do you have programs for a nine year old?

In my view love can never be a weapon. If it is being used as a weapon, than it is not really love.

I hope that I will see you at Qui-Gon's funeral.

Until then,

Queen Amidala


	28. Note 28 Yoda

Your Highness,

Warms my heart to hear from you it does. Thankful I am you have agreed to organize and design Master Jinn's funeral. Understand how difficult the task will be given all you have been through I do. A private thing the funeral of a Jedi normally is. Wish for unnecessary attention or ceremonies of grandeur we do not, however, trust you to arrange a simple, private ceremony I do. Understand and respect our traditions I know you do. Attend the funeral I and several members of the Jedi Council will.

Appreciate your concern for Anakin I do. Agree he will be different from all the other initiates we all understand and do everything we can to help him adjust to his new home we will. Yes, means that does we have agreed to train young Skywalker to become a Jedi. Regret I cannot discuss our training methods or programs with you. Important it is for our traditions to remain private. Assure you I can we will take care of and provide a good life for Anakin no matter how he ends up serving the Order.

Looking forward to seeing you again I am, though regretful it is under these circumstances.

Yoda


	29. Note 29 Padme

Note 29

Yoda,

I think I should clarify something. I don't think that anyone….well at least not me, was thinking of making Qui-Gon's funeral a spectacular, grand ceremony. It is simply that I appreciated how Qui-Gon died in the service of the people of Naboo. I wished to show my appreciation. I hope that the funeral itself gave an air of privacy, even though there were more than Jedi in attendance. I would not wish to make his funeral uncomfortable for anyone.

I'm glad to hear that the Council has agreed to have Anakin trained. He will be so happy! You have no idea how much he was looking forward to hear the words that would tell him that he would have the opportunity to train as a Jedi. That is all right. I can respect your privacy. I'm sure that Anakin will be fine. He told me that Obi-Wan was going to train him.

I have told several people about this so far, but I wanted to make sure that you had heard. I arranged for an awards ceremony to honor Anakin and Qui-Gon. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has seen to the details of arranging this. There will also be a parade featuring Gungans like Jar Jar Binks. It would be nice to see you and other Jedi there. You are invited to this, and you're welcome to stay on Naboo as long as you like.

Queen Amidala


	30. Note 30 Yoda

Your Highness,

Apologize for any offense I have caused. Realize you would not do anything to insult our ways or the Order I do. Only wanted to make you aware of our tradition I did. Very pleased with the simple ceremony we were. Very befitting the Order and Master Jinn it was. A wonderful job you do and forever grateful we will be. Accept my apology I hope you will.

Happy the Council will be to attend the awards ceremony. Though need or seek recognition for serving the Republic we do not, humbled and appreciative we are when such an honor is bestowed upon our members. Regretfully, other duties we must attend to so leaving right after the ceremony we will be.

Young Skywalker was indeed happy to hear he will be trained. Know he will grow up to be a powerful Jedi and great asset to the Republic I know he will.

Thank you for your hospitality during our stay here on Naboo. Grateful we are for allowing us to stay at the Palace in privacy we are.

Yoda


	31. Note 31 Padme

Note 31

Yoda,

I would like to learn of the Jedi ways, and of your culture. Feel free to tell me anything you like about your traditions in the future. I'm glad that Qui-Gon's funeral was befitting to the Jedi. But Master Yoda, there is nothing to apologize for. But if you must, I accept your apology.

It was good to see you and the other Jedi at the awards ceremony and parade. All of us, the Naboo, the Gungans, and the Jedi have been through a lot recently. It did everyone good to relax and have some fun. I wish you could have stayed longer, but I understand that you had to go.

I'll miss little Ani, but I'm glad that he'll be trained as a Jedi. The Order is lucky to have him.

As for the hospitality, it was nothing. I don't want to think about what would have happened to Naboo if you had not given permission to Chancellor Vallorum to send us Jedi Ambassadors. We are indebted to your Order. Providing you a place to stay while on Naboo is the least that I could do for you.

I have enjoyed getting to know you, Yoda. Will we be able to keep in contact now that you are going back to Coruscant?

Padme Amidala


	32. Note 32 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Your Highness,

Pleased I am to learn of your interest in the Jedi's traditions and culture. Hope you do not feel a need to learn only to keep from offending us in the future I do. Assure you I can, never have you offended us. Very limited information I can give to you. Prefer to keep most of our ways private the Jedi do but happy to share with you what I can.

Dedicate his or her life to preserving justice and democracy throughout the Galaxy a Jedi does. Not an easy life that is but rewarding all have found it. Know most beings do accept only infants into the Order we do. Cruel that may sound but better for the child to learn our ways early it is. Make it clear I want to, forced to stay and become a Jedi no one is. Always free to leave everyone is.

Willing to sacrifice personal pleasures, pursuits and possessions a Jedi is. Putting other's interests ahead of ours we always do. A privilege and an honor it is to be able to serve others in this way. To stay focused keep our lives separate from the rest of the world we do but live very much like most we do. Eat, sleep, work and relax all fill a Jedi's day.

Happy to send ambassadors to Naboo the Order was. Always willing to help wherever we can we are. Wish the outcome would have been different when Master Jinn and his padawan arrived I do.

Enjoyed corresponding with you I have. A pleasure it would be to stay in contact, though limit my letters to once a year I must. Busy I am with Jedi duties as busy you are with your official duties. Wish to take you away from those duties I do not. Hope you will be interested in an annual letter.

Master Yoda.


	33. Note 33 Padme

Note 33

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Master Yoda,

I can hardly believe that it's been an entire year since the Trade Federation invaded Naboo.

As an elected official, I believe that it is important to learn about other cultures and customs. No, I do not wish to only know of Jedi traditions and culture so that I do not offend. I mean yes, that is part of it, but I also want to be better able to understand any Jedi that I meet in the future. I understand that you can only give me limited information, since I am outside of the Order. Chancellor Palpatine made that very clear in his last message to me.

I believe that the Jedi method of raising young Jedi since infancy is actually better than it would be to train them all, as you are with Anakin. I know it was very hard on him to think that he could never talk to his mother again. He also had some friends back on Tatooine. I'm also glad to hear that the Jedi lifestyle is not cult-like.

It sounds like the Jedi lifestyle is a very self-less one.

I wanted to let you know that the reconstruction on our planet is almost complete. I too wish that the negotiations would have ended without all of the bloodshed. The important thing, though, is that the invasion is over.

I understand the time constraints. Being the elected Queen of Naboo has kept me busy as well. I most certainly would be interested in corresponding with you annually. I hope that you are well.

Queen Amidala


	34. Note 34 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

Four years later:

Your Highness,

Warms my heart to hear from you again it does. Very happy to hear almost complete the reconstruction on Naboo is I am. Know how hard the Naboo worked to repair the damage I do. Never needed again I hope such a project is.

Understand your desire to learn about various cultures so better deal with beings of that culture I do. Have the same need the Jedi do. Hope the Chancellor trusts that is your only reasoning behind asking questions I do. Realize he should the importance in such knowledge.

Not much more is there for you to learn about the Jedi. Always willing to work with anyone open to our assistance we are. Picky about foods and accommodations we are not. Concerned with ceremonies or traditions outside our Temple we are not. Easy to get along with we are, wouldn't you say? Wish the rest of the Galaxy were so flexible I do.

Adjusting well young Skywalker is. Sad the Jedi are such a sacrifice he had to make but know it to be the right one we do. Hopes to see you again one day he does, though explained to him between his and your duties, unlikely it is for such a meeting to happen.

Very well I am. In good health I hope you and your family are.

Master Yoda


	35. Note 35 Padme

Note 35

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Master Yoda,

Thank you for your sympathy in regard to Naboo. I'm happy to say that the reconstruction of Naboo is over.

I do not remember if I already told you, but I'm seriously considering running for the Senate once my second term as Queen is over. I hope to make some positive changes in the Senate. I've been in contact with both Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Bail Antilles from Alderaan. Bail's trying to start a committee in the Senate that will help to eliminate the corruption in the Senate. Even though this may sound odd, I trust Bail more than I do Palpatine. You would think that it would be easier to trust someone from my own planet, but I just can't. At least with Bail I know what he stands for.

Yes, I would say that the Jedi are very easy to get along with. I admired Qui-Gon and how he treated the people on Tatooine. He was a good person. The Republic would be a lot better place if more people in the Republic held the same values that you Jedi do.

I'm glad to hear that Anakin is still doing well. Oh, I don't think that Anakin would even remember me. He was just a little boy, and there were a lot of people that were around us. Yes, he befriended me, but that was so long ago. It would be neat to see how he was doing, and to see how he has grown. He'll always be the little boy that I knew on Tatooine. I agree that it is unlikely that I'll ever see him again. I can't imagine why he would be thinking of me. I suppose he considered me to be a childhood hero for him. I can accept that, but I hope that he does not hold to the hope of seeing me again.

Yes, thank you. I am in good health…and I have very good news to report about my family. My sister, who has been married for years, is going to have another baby. She has one daughter named Ryoo, who is two years old. I'm going to be an aunt again! I wish you could see Ryoo.

I hope that this message finds you in good health.

Queen Amidala

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

2 years later

Last year I heard there were a lot of space pirating raids in the outer rim. That seems to have cleared up by now. I wanted to let you know that I am no longer the Queen of Naboo. My second term as Queen just ended, and I am now a member of the Republic Senate.

I have been occupying myself with following this Count Dooku/Separatist happenings. I had been hearing bits and pieces of this Count Dooku the last several years from a friend of mine, Bail Antilles. It looks like Count Dooku was serious when he threatened to break away from the Republic. He has now done so, and he has brought the leaders of the Trade Federation with him. I only hope that he does not recruit more systems to his movement. The Republic cannot afford to lose anyone else. These Separatists, led by Count Dooku, have declared their independence from the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine showed me a copy of a message he received from Viceroy Gunray.

What do you and the other Jedi think of all this?

I have to go – I am meeting with Senator Antilles and Senator Knightly about these recent events.


	36. Note 36 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Queen Amidala,

Pleased I am to hear you are considering running for the Senate. Agree I do many positive changes you can make for you planet and the Galaxy. Certain I am your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine will help you to make the adjustment from Senator to Queen if win the election you do. Understand your concern over trusting the Chancellor I do. Many changes have I witnessed in the Senate and not all of them pleasant. Hard it is to tell if the Chancellor is behind or supports those changes it is. Wise you are to be cautious and align yourself with someone more familiar to you.

Good luck I wish you in ridding the Senate of corruption. If anyway assist you I or the Order can, let us know and happy we will be to do whatever we can.

Believe I do young Skywalker is adjusting well to his new life the Temple. Accepted the need to cut ties with his past he has. Confessed to me he would like to see you again, but understands he does that may never happen. Glad I am to hear your memories of him are as fond as his are of you.

To your sister please extend my blessings. Wish her a safe and healthy pregnancy I do. Always a joy it is when younglings are born.

In good health and spirits I am. Hope you are as well I do.

Master Yoda.

Note 2

My pleasure it is to congratulate you on being elected Senator of Naboo. Know you will do your best to represent and help your planet I do.

Sorry you have to face such conflict so soon after your election I am. Saddened the entire Order was with Count Dooku's decision to leave the Jedi and even more saddened we were when learned of his most recent actions. Disturbed with his alliance with the Trade Federation we are. Convinced little good can come of the new government I am. Assure you I can, in contact with the Chancellor I am on this matter and keeping a close eye on Dooku and the Separatists we are.

Agree with you the Republic cannot afford to loose any more members I do. Advised the Chancellor of the Order's readiness to negotiate with any government representative I have. Hopeful we can stop anymore defections I am.

Best wishes in your new job I wish you.


	37. Note 37 Padme

Note 37

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Master Yoda,

Chancellor Palpatine insists that he is against the corruption in the Senate, and he has been very supportive of our Separatist Committee. I really do not know what to think.

Thank you for your help, Master Yoda. If I am ever in need of assistance from either you or the Order, I will be sure to let you know.

I am glad to hear that Anakin is adjusting well to his life in the Temple. I cannot imagine that it would be easy for him to cut ties with his past. Anakin wishes to see me again? That is interesting. I figured that he would have forgotten about me by now. It was a long time ago, and he was just a kid when last we met. I would like to see him again.

You'll be glad to know that my sister had a healthy baby girl. Now Ryoo is five and Pooja is three. It is such a joy to be around them. You made me smile, Master Yoda, when you said "Always a joy it is when younglings are born." I forgot that you Jedi called young children younglings. That is so cute. I will be going home for a while, so I will see my nieces again soon.

Thank you for congratulating me on my election as Senator. It has not been an easy position so far. Senator Bail Antilles….well Bail Organa now, has placed me in charge of the Loyalist Committee. Have you heard of the recent attacks on his life? He and his wife were traveling together, and both of them were almost killed. Luckily, they got away. They're in hiding right now, I do not know where. They did not feel it was safe to say. They changed their last name to Organa for their protection, and so that their disguises would check out. I heard that Bail's wife changed her first name to Breha as well. Being on the Loyalist Committee has not been easy, but the cause is more than worth it.

The situation with Count Dooku and the Separatists is only building. Some Senators are trying to formulate what they are calling the Military Creation Act. Our Loyalist Committee is working hard to defeat it. My hope is that the situation will stop escalating, and then the Separatists will be open to negotiations. What do you think Count Dooku's alliance with the Trade Federation means? I am very relieved that you and the Chancellor are keeping an eye on the Separatists.

It has been a shock to me that so many systems have turned their backs on the Republic and have agreed to join the Separatists. I think the number is over a thousand systems now.

I must go now. There is a Senate meeting soon.

How are you and the Jedi Order doing under all of this stress? I am guessing that the Order has been affected by this.

Senator Padme Amidala


	38. Note 38 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Senator Amidala,

Pleased I am to hear of the Chancellor's support for the Separatist committee you have formed. Under the impression I am he is just as concerned about the situation as you are and willing to do what he can to keep peace in the Republic I believe he is.

Like you shocked and saddened by all the systems leaving the Republic I am. Concerned about what the future holds the Order is. Hearing I am convinced war is on the horizon several Senators are. Share that opinion do you? Certain of the meaning behind Dooku's alliance with the Trade Federation I am not. Disturbed by his actions the Order has been. Considering for the first time possible action against him we are. With the Republic our loyalty lies and do what we must to protect it we will.

Sorry I am to hear of the attempts on Senator Antilles life. Asked the Jedi to provide protection teams the Chancellor has. Offer one team to the Senator I will when presents itself the opportunity does. Hope he will not have to remain in hiding long I do. Certain the Senate misses him I am.

Informed I have been of the attacks against you. Suggested a protection team for you Chancellor Palpatine has. Feel about this how do you? Assure you I can, interfere with your life and duties the Jedi will not. As invisible as they can be they will. Wish to see no harm come to you I do but respect your wishes on the matter I will.

Easy for Skywalker life has not been but excelling in his training he is. Still misses his mother he does. Expect that to end I do not but hope as time passes he will grow used to no contact with her I do. Forgotten about you he has not. Mentions you quite frequently he does. Very fond memories he has of you. Hope you will meet at some time I do. Perhaps when settled down things become.

Warms my heart to hear you have a health niece it does. Hope you will enjoy the time with your family I do. Sense your love for them I do and know you will make the most of your time with them I do.

Coping well with the changes that are happening the Order is. Changed a bit of our training we have so prepared for any situation we are, tough continuing to hope for the best I am.

Hope you are doing well.

Master Yoda


	39. Start of AOTC Note 39 Padme

Note 39

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Master Yoda,

I wanted to let you know that I have decided to go back to Coruscant. The vote on the Military Creation Act is going to happen this week. I cannot pass up the chance to cast my vote against it. I have worked for an entire year to see that this act gets defeated.

I don't know why I'm telling you that I'm returning. I guess it is because you have become my friend. You probably know about the attacks against some of the Senators on the Loyalist Committee. I am its leader, and several of us have had our lives threatened. I guess I am telling you I'm returning because I think something might happen to me. Captain Typho and several of my friends have warned me that an attack could come. I am the leader of the committee, and I do not think that whoever wants this bill to pass will pass up the opportunity to try to kill me.

I have enjoyed your friendship over the years, and if I should die, would you have the Jedi Order watch over my family, especially my two nieces. They do not deserve to be punished for my involvement in the Senate.

Yes, the Chancellor is doing all that he can to support us. He even has scheduled a meeting with the Loyalist Committee, which I plan to attend. It has a lot to do with the upcoming vote. I have been told that some Senators are trying to push for the vote earlier that we had originally thought.

I have heard that Count Dooku has rallied several thousand systems to his Separatist group.

If you have not heard yet, Senator Organa (since he changed his last name to Organa, we should not really call him Senator Antilles anymore), and his wife are both fine now. There have been no more attempts on his life, and he is back on Coruscant now. There is no need to provide him with Jedi protection. I would not be surprised, though, if he decides to contact you or someone else on the Jedi Council. I think he is growing concerned over the recent events with the Separatists, and he wishes to know your thoughts.

Chancellor Palpatine is overreacting in regard to me, though. I do not need Jedi protection. Captain Panaka's nephew, Captain Typho is going to protect me along with others on his team from Naboo. He insists that on my trip to Coruscant that I should use a decoy. I personally think that it is not necessary, but I will go along with his plans.

I am happy that Anakin continues to excel. I cannot help but think of him when I think what would happen if the Jedi were to get involved in a war with the Separatists. Some Senators have suggested that the Jedi could help protect against the Separatists. I do not want to think of Jedi getting hurt, especially someone like Anakin. He saved my life ten years ago by blowing up the droid control ship….and he saved us by winning that pod race.

Do you think it would be possible for me to see Anakin sometime? If he is to get involved in a war with the Separatists, I would like to see him off.

It has been wonderful to get to spend so much time with my nieces. I cannot help but think of the kind of life that they will grow up in, if a war does break out. I know that there are many Senators who say that war is inevitable. I think that this may be very likely, but I refuse to give up hope yet.

Wow….so you are changing your training of the Jedi a bit in order to prepare for any situation that the galaxy may find itself in. I wish that the Order did not have to do this, but I know that it has to. Otherwise, the Order might be completely unprepared for what could happen.

I will see you later, Master Yoda

Senator Padme Amidala


	40. Note 40 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Senator Amidala,

Concerned I am regarding your decision to return to Coruscant. Heard the Council has of the attacks on Senators in the Loyalist Committee. Very disturbed by this we are. Agree your life is in danger we do. Understand your desire to vote on such an important bill I do and hope a plan your security team has in place. Know you have insisted no Jedi help you need but if change your mind you do, happy we will be to assist.

Like I do not this talk of death. Much too young you are to be thinking of such things but know even the young die I do. Agree to protect your family if happens such an event does I do. Agree with using a decoy for your arrival I do. Believe if any attack happens, offer you the best protection a decoy can.

Pleased I am to hear the Chancellor is willing to support you. Spoken to him of the threats have you? Perhaps provide more security for you and the other Senators he can. Very happy I am to hear safe Senator Organa and his wife are.

Sad I am to confirm several thousand systems have left the Republic and joined the Separatists. Concerned the Council is on what the ultimate goal is. Conferring with the Chancellor on this matter we are. Willing we will be to meet with or include Senator Organa on those meetings we are. Know we do the importance of getting various points of view we do.

Well Anakin continues to be. Happy he would be to see you, however, know if that is possible I do not. On a mission to Ansion Anakin and his Master currently are. Know your duties will keep you busy I do and wish to interfere with those duties I do not. Open I will keep the option.

Dangerous a Jedi's life can be. Know and accept that risk all do when decide to become a Jedi. Willing to accept the risk we are. Kind you are to be concerned but know do all we can to protect ourselves as well as others we do.

Hope war can be avoided I do. Seen first had the devastation and destruction it causes I have and wish that on anyone I do not. Rest assured do all we can to work the Chancellor, the Senate and the Separatists the Order will. Do what we must in the meantime to be prepared for whatever may happen.

Blessed by the gods I am for your friendship. Very dear it is to me. Continue to pray for your well being I will.

Master Yoda


	41. Note 41 Padme

Note 41

Master Yoda,

The arrangements for my trip to Coruscant have been made. Captain Typho, who is a nephew of Captain Panaka, has asked me if he could be my personal security guard. I have agreed to this. Two of my former handmaidens and friends, Corde and Dorme, have volunteered to be my decoys. Dorme has already left for Courscant. She should be there shortly, if she has not arrived yet. Corde, on the other hand, will be traveling in my main ship, disguised as me. This was all Captain Typhoo's idea. I think he is taking this a little too far, but this is what he suggests. I will do as he asks. After all, he is in charge of my security at the moment. The captain and I will be traveling in separate escort ships. We will be escorting the main ship throughout the entire trip to Coruscant. We are leaving tomorrow morning, so I should see you shortly.

I want to know who is behind these attacks on the members of the Loyalist Committee, but it has been so long since the last attack. I hope that whoever was behind these attacks has given up. Whoever is behind the attacks is hoping to encourage those against the Military Creation Act that we must vote in favor of it. This means that those on my committee must try all the harder to

I will be sure to let you know if I am in need of Jedi protection at any point.

Yes, the Chancellor is aware of the threats. He also is concerned for my safety. I hope that he can provide extra security while the Senate session is going on. If the threat is from outside the Republic, this would be a prime opportunity for them to attack the Republic's leaders.

I just hope that the Separatists do not aim to make war with the Republic. If they make a move against us, we will have no choice but to declare war on them. That is the last thing that many of us would want. I will let Senator Organa know that you are willing to meet with him or include him in the meetings with the Chancellor. I see know reason why he would not take you up on the offer.

Well, if Anakin comes back from his mission to Ansion while I am on Coruscant, I would not be opposed to meeting with him again. If not, then perhaps another time. I would not be too busy to see him. I could use a break from Senate business, especially in these stressful times. It might be a welcome relief to see him again. I'm sure he'll have grown a lot since the last time I saw him.

Well, I hope that you and the rest of the Order remains safe. I also hope that the Chancellor's ambassadors are able to stop the Separatists from warring with us.

I am thankful for our years of friendship as well. I must admit that I have a fondness for you, and the rest of the Order. It was the Order's very involvement that saved my life ten years ago, and it saved Naboo as well. I do not know what I would have done without Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It is very sweet of you to keep me in your prayers. Thank you. You will be in mine as well, though I only believe in one God.

Senator Padme Amidala


	42. Note 42 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Senator Amidala,

Pleased I am to hear of your security arrangements. Sense danger around you I do and hope seriously you will take your safety from now on I do. A pleasure it will be to see you again and hope an uneventful trip you will have I do. Always available the Order is to send additional protection when request it you do.

Agree with you keep the Military Creation Act from passing I do. Happy I am to report also against the act is Chancellor Palpatine. Worried this might lead to war and determined to keep that from happening he is. Hope I do the act will be defeated.

Meeting with the Chancellor the entire Order is to discuss the Separatist situation. Hope I do a resolution we can reach. Believe I do as a former Jedi, ultimately want peace Count Dooku will. Offer I will to send a Jedi on the next negotiation meeting with the Separatists. Perhaps then see we are willing to work with them they will.

Returning to Courscant shortly Anakin will be. Received word his latest mission has been completed I have. Will contact you after he arrives to set up a meeting I will. Know he will be pleased to see you and trust the meeting will go well I do.

Grateful I am for your prayers. Very special you are to me as well.

Master Yoda.


	43. Note 43 Padme

Note 43

Master Yoda,

I wish that I could say that the extra security measures that I consented to were not necessary. However, I am sure that you have heard of what happened on the landing platform. Corde, my decoy, died in my place. She was a good friend of mine, and she was telling me that she was hoping to marry a Senator that she had been seeing for some time. Now that marriage will never take place. I feel like there is no time to mourn her either.

It is nice to see you again, but I wish the circumstances were more pleasant.

The Chancellor has practically ordered me to request additional protection from the Jedi Order, so I am formally requesting that you send someone to protect me. I do not like the idea of it, but I know that I cannot argue with the Chancellor. I also know that I am in danger.

Do you have any idea who is behind these attacks? I think that it is Count Dooku. If it is not him, then it is someone who has connections with the Senate who will see to any measure that the Military Creation Act passes.

There was a Senate meeting earlier in which I had the opportunity of addressing the entire Senate. I do not know how well my speech was received by my fellow Senators, but it did seem that there are many who I was able to persuade. Although the attempt on my life was by no means good, at least it should help the Senate wake up. This measure cannot pass because if it does, this would only make the war inevitable. It is good to know that at least the Chancellor is against the act. War must be prevented if it is at all possible. If the Separatists attack the Republic, then the Republic will have no choice but to fight back. But if the Separatists can be persuaded to keep peace with us, then we can avoid a war. If we create the army, the Separatists will only consider this to be a threat to them.

I hope that your own meeting with the Chancellor went well. It is obvious that something must be done, though I do not want that something to be war. I hope that you are right about Count Dooku wanting peace. I also hope that he is able to control those in his fold.

Well, it seems as though I will get to see Anakin after all. Chancellor Palpatine has insisted that Obi-Wan be assigned to protect me. I assume that he has also presented this request to the Jedi Council. If Obi-Wan is still Anakin's master, then will they both protect me? Or will Anakin be staying at the Jedi Temple while Obi-Wan protects me?

Thank you again for everything.

Senator Amidala

Part 2

Some time has passed since I sent you the last part of the message. During that time, some of my questions were answered. I see that Anakin and Obi-Wan will both be protecting me. I do not know how necessary that is, but I was grateful that they were there. There was another attempt on my life last night. The Jedi were able to stop it. You'll probably be hearing all about it from them shortly.


	44. Note 44 Yoda

Author - LukeTano

.?user=LukeTano

Senator Amidala

Heard I have.

Suspect Dooku I do too. But another there may be. A Twi'leek Jedi who went bad 3 years ago, done it too he might have. Certain who it is I am not. To Kamino Obi-wan has gone. Just south of the Rishti Maze it is, in case wondering where it was you were. Erased it from the Archives someone has. That is why fear it could be Dooku I do. To be able to do that, only a Jedi could. Tight our security is. Done some time ago we think it was. To Naboo you will go, to hide, and young Skywalker, protect you he will. Bring to justice your attackers we will.

Want the Military Creation Act passed the Sith do, I think. Stop it from happening we must. However, not let the Republic be destroyed or overthrown by the Dark Side by avoiding war we also must do if have to we do. When tried to track the bounty hunter Obi-wan did, find the planet he could not. Had to have a youngling tell him someone erased it from the Archives he did. Found planet Kamino by using planet's and star's gravity we did. Erased the planet from the Archives, only a Jedi could have done. Very disturbing this is. Planning an attack Dooku may be after all. Had the opportunity he has. Why, know I do not. Meditate upon this I will. Thinking Nute and Rune are behind this attack we are. Proof to show the Senate, have yet we do not. Fear the attacks on your person, increase the support for the war, they will. Blame the Separatists the Senate might. Into hiding you must go, on Naboo. Send Jar Jar Binks to deal with what you intended to do, you should. Sending you with Skywalker we are. Obi-wan to Kamino has gone.

Master Yoda


	45. Note 45 Padme

Note 45

Master Yoda,

I just wanted to let you know that Anakin and I have safely landed on Naboo. I met with Queen Jamilla, and I am currently staying at my parent's house. I do not wish to put my family into unnecessary danger. Therefore, Anakin and I will be staying at a house in the Lake Country. We should be isolated there, and no harm should come to us.

Due to security issues, Anakin thinks it would be best if no one contacted us while we are in hiding. I really shouldn't be contacting you or anyone else on Coruscant. This will be my last message to you unless something serious arises.

I have complete confidence in Master Kenobi's ability to track down the bounty hunter. Thank you for the updates. I hope that Master Kenobi does not run into any trouble It is good to know that he has found Kamino. This matter should be cleared up very soon with Master Kenobi on the case.

Things have been fairly quiet on Naboo. I do not think anyone has suspected that I've left Coruscant yet. Let's hope that it stays that way.

I wish you and the Jedi Council well. We will speak again later, once this mess with the bounty hunter is settled.

Oh, and before I left for Naboo, I asked Jar Jar to take my place in the Senate. I cannot say that I fully trust Jar Jar, but the situation cannot be helped.

Senator Amidala


	46. Note 46 Yoda

Author - LukeTano

.?user=LukeTano

Senator Amidala,

Said something about a clone army being made by a master who dead for many years has been, Kenobi did. Blind we are if the creation of this clone army we did not see. Tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett who escaped from Kamino, Obi-wan is. Headed for Geonosis. Have a bad feeling about this I do.

Master Yoda


End file.
